Sunset Significance
by xLady STx
Summary: Legolas, after the times of peace after the Destruction of the Ring, decided to get more in touch with his boyish childhood ideals. Than he met her and began to see things differently. And his world went upside down. LegolasOOC


Author's Note: Hello guys and Welcome to my first Legolas Fanfic. This takes place after the destruction of the ring and is also an AU. Meaning this does not follow the storylines of the book after the destruction of the ring. This focuses on Legolas and his boyish nature at heart... as well as his romantic links. But to make thus clear. I do not own any characters from The Lord of the Rings.

****

**Chapter One: In the Joy of Boyhood.**

Legolas let out a deep sigh, his soft smile welcoming the look of surprise upon Master Frodo's face. He had encumbered a lot of pain and turmoil since his burden upon the ring, and now here he was, safe and in bed, amongst friends and family. Legolas gently stepped into the room, his tunic, clean and fresh, felt wonderous against his skin. Having been in battle for many days, it was truly comforting to be in clean clothing again. He gently turned his head, Frodo's gaze resting upon the figure of Aragorn as he slowly came and joined his side, his smile as wide and wonderous as all of those in the room as they all celebrated the safety and well being of Frodo. Turning gently, Legolas continued his welcoming smile upon Sam, who stood in the doorway, his eyes clearly connected with Frodo. Two heroes, amongst them all. Without them, such a peaceful time would not have been possible. Legolas gently nodded his head to the hobbit and gently turned back to Frodo, his smile wide once again. It was truly amazing how two hobbits were able to accomplish such a task. Legolas was truly amazed and deeply grateful for both of them.

Legolas gently allowed his blue hues to examine the forestry around him. It had been months since that whole occurrence and here he was back at Mirkwood, where he would reside unless he was further needed. Since the marriage between Queen Arwen and King Aragorn, Legolas was left to do his usual business. Today however, he was not particularly gain to do such responsibilities. He gently leaned upon a nearby tree, his arms crossed as he eyed the silence and soft murmur of creatures amongst the ancient trees and bushes. He gently raised a slender eyebrow, his face gently emanating a soft hue from the sunlight that peeked through the cantapes.

He than was off.

His legs moving swiftly and cunningly, his feet pounding into the forest floor. Legolas's figure sped through the forestry, branches whipping past him, leaves flying through the air that he had caused to stir. He set his eyes upon his goal and sprinted, his body launching into an open meadow, his eyes peering at the beauty that was bestowed before him. A stallion. A perfect mount for one such as he. One that he also had been admiring for the past month and one that he had failed to capture. A prince running amongst the horses was foolish, but in the times of peace, Legolas found it tantalizingly amusing. He was quick upon its heels, the horse taking off in a sprint, its hoofs clunking against the grassland that spread before the young elven prince.

Legolas increased himself to a full sprint and chased after the mighty steed, his mind set to capture the mount and have it trained by himself amongst the stables. A task he was anxious to tend to, one that showed his fondness of the steed that he was now losing his breath to. He slowly began to lose the will to continue onwards, for the prince was one of the strongest in Mirkwood, but he was still none the less, slow. At least compared to the wild horse he had been chasing for the past week. From the looks of the creature, Legolas predicted himself catching it two weeks from now, when his body developed from the physical exercise he made it bore. Legolas stopped, his body hunching over as his hands rested upon his tired knees, his lips opened in a gasp as large amounts of oxygen filled his lungs anew.

He stood than, not too fast knowing it would cause him more hurt, and looked to see the object of his fascination had disappeared deep into the other side of the forest. Legolas let out a low growl of dissatisfaction, for he was truly keen on capturing that handsome steed. He refused to allow his fellow elven brothers to aid him, for in a way, he seen the task as one for his own doing. And the simple unseen hand of his royalty clutching at his every move made him feel too proper for things such as this. Too good for the simple life of running through the forest lands. And he rather enjoyed the beautiful sights.

He began his trek back towards his dwellings, his eyes gently absorbing the beauty once again. The splendors of the beautiful animals, sights, and smells, caused him to become nostalgic over his past years. He was an elven prince, but the idea of his authority made him feel as though the title belonged to another man by his name. For he didn't seem to think it fit right upon his head. He always respected his duties, understood his responsibilities and he would do nothing to rebuke against his council's wishes. But the idea of such a plain, royal life style, caused him to have moments such as this, where he ran from his duties, breaking his ties from the rest of the world and jumped into the forgotten childhood he had once held.

He gently stopped his trek when his eyes shifted from the noise of rustling. Gently turning his body, he watched as a figure fell from its hiding place, landing amongst a bed of leaves, branches and moss. Legolas couldn't make out the figure, for the shadows of the trees hid its figure well, for sunset was beginning to fall upon the forest, and he knew he would have to return shortly. His eyes gazed on the stranger curiously, and yet on high alert, for who knew what resided amongst his lands.

"Who goes there? Show yourself! "

No response.

"I say who goes there? I am not one to be of spite, do not fear my presence. Come now and show yourself! "

Still hearing no response, Legolas gently took a step forward, which suddenly caused the figure to gently turn and begin to run from him, as though his voice had scared him off. It was at this moment that Legolas gently removed his bow and readied an arrow. Pulling back it back firmly, he aimed and allowed the arrow to make with the wind, soaring through the loose branches, to impale the stranger's clothing upon the ground. The soft yet firm mud of the forest floor held the arrow deeply and securely, allowing no escape for the stranger unless they bore super human strength to removed the arrow that was impaled deeply into the ground. Slowly lowering his bow, Legolas broke into a smile, his slight ego upon his archery skills easily noticeable through his subconscious gloat. He approached the figure slowly with a cautious mind, knowing that anything could happen upon the first couple moments.

The intensity of the moment seemed to excite his boyish wills of danger and courage. The will of adventure that bore at the pit of his heart, springing alive at this very moment. He slowly loomed near the figure; one more step would reveal the figure that had so quickly turned to run from him. He gently approached, one more step and -

"Look what you have done!"

Legolas' mouth gently fell open at the sight before him. The figure that he had thought to have seen was actually a young woman, trying to remove the arrow from ruining the hem of her dress. Raven hair danced about a pale skin as her soft colored eyes frantically searched for an easier way to removed the arrow. And furthermore as Legolas looked closely, she was elven. How odd. Legolas merely looked at her in curiosity as she continued to speak about her dress.

" How dare you shoot an arrow at me! I could have been hurt, and furthermore, you had not an idea who I was or who I could have been!" She tugged at the arrow and gently looked upon the colorful fabric of her dress, "My dress is ruined now, and it is all your fault! "

She turned to stare upon the man that had ruined her new dress, one that she had hand made herself, however, once she did cast eyes upon the man, she was left speechless. She was not one to be taken back by looks, but she could not believe the sight before her. The man was so... gorgeous. She eyed his soft lips, the vibrant blue eyes, the perfectly straight crisp blonde hair that was half pulled back to reveal his soft milky complexion. As though taking no notice, she quickly averted her eyes, taking another breath before she continued to speak. For her voice was caught for a moment, for the man was eyeing her as well.

"I hope you plan to assist me, Sir. For this dress has much meaning for me, and you have ruined it in one shot of a bow. "

Legolas continued to examine her as she continued to struggle to removed the arrow, which he knew she could not. Her raven hair was longer than his, dancing upon her slender shoulders as her eyes looked around frantically, truly showing her frenzied state. He quickly went to aid her, as though just realizing the seriousness of his crime. He gently grabbed the arrow and held the hem of her dress down, pulling the arrow from the ground and carefully through the hole it had make through her dress.

"Forgive me, my lady," Legolas spoke, his eyes never leaving the brilliant green hues of her own, his mouth curving at the irony of the incident, "It is near sundown and I was returning home, I hath not known it was a woman that crossed my path."

The young woman stood, letting out a slight fit of air, as she straightened herself up, her hands gently smoothing out her dress as she eyed the man, his mouth gently curved into a smile, as though taunting her about the whole situation. She crossed her arms, a frown coming upon her smooth face.

"I fail to see the humor in this case, my dear sir, "She continued to speak as Legolas' smile began to fade, "For all I have seen is the destruction of a dress that I had worked so hard myself to make."

"But I did apologize, "Legolas spoke softly, his eyes still examining the stunning beauty of this mysterious woman," I did not mean for it to come across anything more than what I had truly intended."

She turned quickly, her figure retreating into the darkness. Legolas was left to stare after her until he realized he failed to achieve her name. He gently went forward a couple steps, his eyebrow raising slightly as he called out to her.

"Hey wait miss! I have yet to know your name! "

She gently turned at his voice and sighed and gently bowed as any other elf would as they greeted another, her head gently bowed to reveal her face, "My name is Nyralie my kind sir."

Legolas was slightly surprised by her bow and gently bowed in return, "And I am Legolas."

The woman nearly fell out of her bow and gently lowered herself farther to the ground, "Your highness. I have made a horrible mistake. If I had known -"

Legolas quickly stopped her, "Legolas is fine, for any other words do not sound right to me in my own respects. Do not worry; I do not hold you harshly for anything you have spoken to me. "

The woman raised her eyes to the elven prince, "I am truly sorry your high -"

Legolas gave her a warning look and she quickly stopped herself there.

"Legolas." She finished, gently standing as she eyed him more closely, as though he had value now. But as she had done earlier, she turned and began her travel home, stepping softly and holding up the hem of her dress so it would not catch upon debris from the forest floor. Legolas was about to protest but he could tell that by the color of the sky she would make it home safely. And if it counted for anything, she would have not wanted his aid even if he had offered.

Turning gently and looking back to look at her disappearing figure once, he continued his own travel home. For he had quite a long day, and now, had met an interesting woman who was extremely beautiful by his own standards. He gently put away his bow and arrow, his feet trekking through the soft ground and let out a soft sigh. The days of peace were truly upon him, and it was quite a terrifying thought.


End file.
